At least some next generation sequencing (“NGS”) techniques focus on improving sequencing accuracy, increasing throughput, and reducing sequencing costs. Current NGS platforms provide for preparation, detection, imaging, analysis, and/or sequencing of large quantities of complex samples, including nucleic acids from entire genomes in single sequencing processes or instrument runs.